Secrets and Lies
by DistantLullabies
Summary: It is Ginny Weasley's last year at Hogwarts. She is the only Weasley that is left. How will things go for her especiallyw ith three new teachers one of them being her worst enemy Draco Malfoy? DG
1. 1: Getting Ready

**Disclamier: This is not my story nor do I claim it to be. The only characters that came out of my head were the ones of the Van family. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: I do hope you enjoy the story. I got bored being sick and all and decided that I would write something since I havn't in quite a long time. Anyway please enjoy and any reviews would be loved but not necessary. **

Ginny Weasley surveyed herself in the mirror that stood in front of her. It was her last year at Hogwarts. Thinking about it gave her a small chill up her spine. This year she could do whatever she wanted, well for the most part. The best thing was though that there were no other Weasleys. She was the only one. Which also meant that Ronald would not be going down anyone's throats for simply looking at her. Honestly sometimes that boy was just ridiculous. She wasn't sure what in the world to do with him.

It didn't matter though, she wouldn't be around him. It made her sad in a sense yes, but she could also taste the freedom. Stretching she turned away from the mirror and dug through her trunk making sure that everything was there. Her parents had also bought her a new owl and Fred and George had bought her all new dress robes. It helped being the baby of the family and the only girl. To put it lightly Gin got spoiled. Not that she had let it get to her head or anything.

No Ginny Weasley was just finally growing up, that was all. One could defiantly tell that by looking at her. Her red hair shimmered and fell in soft waves down her backside. Her freckles still had remained but she had lost her baby face. So she had a strong beautiful face with the most piercing green eyes. Also her body was also something many would love to have. She was blessed with curves that any girl would kill for. Everything put together and Miss Virginia Weasley was quite the babe.

She herself though had no quite keyed into this factor yet. Sure she thought she was pretty, but she had no clue how wild she could drive the boys. That would have been even worse looks that could kill and teasing that went along with it? No Ginny was modest for the most part. She hardly ever wore anything that someone could deem as scandalous and when she did it was in front of her friends eyes only. Gin would be mortified to wear a belly shirt out in public.

Don't get it wrong though Ginny was not timid. She had a mouth that any sailor would be proud of and the Weasley temper was most defiantly there. If someone said anything Gin didn't approve of she would let them know. Not in the most polite terms either. Luckly though she had held her tongue when it had come to Snape's potions class. Not that she need worry about that this year. The scum had joined with his true side once again back with Voldemort.

Indeed Hogwarts was going to have a different staff this year. Not all of the people that Ginny approved of though. Ever since last year, the war was so close to home. It made her sad to think about especially since people that she cared about were now involved in that war. Still this year the staff was made of mostly recently graduated Hogwarts students. Some of which Gin could not figure out why they were even staff.

The new headmaster's position had been taken over by Professor McGonagall and in her place was Blaise Zanabi. That wasn't the worst though in place of Professor Snape was none other then Draco Malfoy. Ginny thought about it with a disgusted look on her. The only good edition to the staff in her opinion happened to be Mercedes Van the new defense against the dark arts teacher. She also happened to be one of Ginny's best friends. She had been a year ahead of her and in a different house but that seemed to be true of most of her friends. Luna was from Ravenclaw for example and Mercedes was just from Slytherin. That though didn't matter to Gin.

In fact she was pretty excited to have her there. Mercedes was a ball of fun, even though she herself was friends with that Slytherin scum. Also that she couldn't understand either how she was friends with Draco and Blaise. It made some sense though seeming how the Vans were best friends with the Malfoys. Everyone in Mercedes family excluding her had signed up to be a death eater even Mercedes twin brother Alex had. It made her sad whenever she thought about it. Either way there wasn't much she could do now was there?

Nope the only thing one could do was to pack their things onto the train and head for Hogwarts. If Ginny didn't get heading out soon she was going to miss that opportunity. Snapping out from her thoughts she ran down the stairs to get a move on. Her father was just now putting her trunks into the car he had borrowed. Her father had added several enchantments onto the car and her brothers were traveling with them. One could never be to safe with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lurking about, now could they? So with that Virginia Weasley was onto her seventh and final year of Hogwarts.


	2. 2: The Hogwarts Feast

**Disclamier: This is not my story nor do I claim it to be. The only characters that came out of my head were the ones of the Van family. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: I do hope you enjoy the story. I got bored being sick and all and decided that I would write something since I havn't in quite a long time. Anyway please enjoy and any reviews would be loved but not necessary. **

Ginny Weasley stepped off the train, it had been a boring and uneventful train ride. The only good part of it was meeting up with Collin. The boy was sweet as apple pie but Gin had a sneaking suspension that he was gay. He had never said anything though and Ginny wasn't going to pressure him into it. If he wanted to say something he would. Otherwise if she bugged him, she might never find out.

Either way right now she was excited to get going into the school and listen to the sorting hat. Each year it excited her especially to see all those fresh new faces joining the ranks. Ginny was sure she wanted to do something with children when she graduated. Although she just wasn't sure what yet. She loved them dearly though. Everyone had always told her also that she had a way with them.

Anyway the beginning of the meal speech was very important. The only thing that Gin had to do first was to pop into the Headmaster's office or well not it was Headmistress wasn't it? It was still hard after two years to believe that Dumbledore was gone. Not that she didn't like Professor McGonagall no she dearly loved the women but she just wasn't the same. No one could replace Dumbledore and she was certainly not the only student to think such a thing. It would be nice though to chat a bit with his painting while she was there.

Ginny had been chosen as the HeadGirl Her parents had nearly squealed with delight. Gin was defiantly not as exuberant. She had tended to follow more along the twins examples and not that of anyone else's. Besides it would be such a workload especially on top of everything else she would be doing this year. The HeadBoy was a rather nasty Slytherin or so she had thought named Zachary Leman. She wasn't sure how he managed this position seeming how last year he had stuck toads in Professor McGonagall's clothes and she was not an easily forgiven person.

Still she had excepted all of it. She was going to be HeadGirl, captain of the quid ditch team and have a full range of classes. Gin sighed just thinking about it. McGonagall had assured her that she would be fine. Speaking of which she had just appeared now. No doubt she had been talking to the first years about the sorting hat. It was one thing she had insisted on doing even though she had many more responsibilities now. She like Ginny always loved seeing fresh faces especially if they happened to be going into Gryffindor.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Leman" she addressed them both. "I'm sure you understand that you are to take your jobs very serious especially with the present danger that we are facing" Her face gave a slight pang when she mentioned this. "I will expect you two to be just and show no favoritism and not to undermine one another understood?" she asked them both.

Zachary and Ginny both nodded. With that Professor McGonagall gave them the passwords for their houses and sent them out the door so they could go watch the sorting. Ginny smiled skipping down the steps out into the great hall. She smiled at the nervous looking first year and found her seat beside Collin.

She scanned the staff table as Professor McGonagall started the sorting. Her eyes locked with the familiar faces. Her eyes passing Hagrid with a warm smile as the hat began its song. Passing Hagrid she moved on to Mercedes. She was smiling brightly she had black hair that was straight and long and fell way down her back. Ginny had always wanted hers straight like that but instead it was wavy. She also loved Mercedes eyes because they were a deep purple. Smiling she moved on though sitting on either side of her was Blaise and Draco. Blaise looked good enough his hair was a dark blonde and it feel in an emo shag. It looked rather lovely on him actually. Next her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy well he was more handsome then she had remembered that was for certain. His platinum hair fell in his eyes a bit but he had side bangs. It was much better then when he used to wear it slicked back. This cut actually flattered him. His eyes also were wondrous pools of pale blue. Ginny wasn't sure she could take her eyes off from him. Also his body, she hadn't remembered him looking quite so manly. He wasn't bulging with muscles but he wasn't some skinny thing either. He was fit in all the right places it seemed.

Ginny blushed and looked away, at the moment the first of the first years was being sorted. Loud cheers came from the Hufflepuff table as a shy looking first year joined the ranks. Ginny looked up against but made certain to keep her eyes away from that off Malfoy's persona. Instead she tried to concentrate on how many students were joining their ranks this year and how many of them were coming to Gryffindor. Finally after 53 students joined them, 13 of whom were Gryffindors the sorting ended.

Now Professor McGonagall got up to talk . She welcomed the first years and warned them to keep away from the forbidden forest. She made certain that all students knew that this was punishable. After a few more minutes of talking she let the feast begin. Ginny readily dug into her food. Hogwarts always had the best food. Well the second best, her mom's cooking was actually the best. Either way it was up there on the list.

After a few helpings from everyone the feast finished and everyone was dismissed to go up to their classrooms. Ginny wearily got up and gathered all of the first years to make their way up to the tower. She was glad when she had first come here and had all of her brothers around her. Otherwise she was sure she would have been scared in this great big castle. They would get used to it and love it. Just like she had.

Smiling she managed to get them all up to the tower without a scrap or bump anywhere. Trying not to yawn she said the password loud enough for everyone to hear "Bumblebee Tuna" With that she stepped up and headed into her dormitory. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of classes and she couldn't wait to talk to Mercedes about how their summers had been. Cedes had been out of the country and had only just gotten back to teach. Either way tomorrow would be a fun-filled day. With that Gin yawned and was out like a light.


End file.
